Delta
|died = 2015 |role = Park Attraction |status = Deceased }} Delta is a Velociraptor that was trained along with the rest of her pack by Owen Grady. She's also responsible for the death of Vic Hoskins. Physical Appearence In the film , Delta is a teal color, with no stripes on her back or tail. Charlie looked similar to Delta, except Charlie was a darker green and had black stripes on his back down to her tail. In her LEGO depictions, she is dark tan and beige green, with light blue near the nostrils and around her eye orbits. In the Hasbro toy line she is brown with dark blue stripes down her back and has dark green running from her eye orbits to the tip of her snout. In all of Delta's toy depictions, she has Gecko-like pupils which her film counterpart lacks. Movies= Story Creation Delta was the second Velociraptor to be created by InGen for the IBRIS Project. She was created using more avian DNAEmpire Magazine - Access All Areas: Jurassic World, Retrieved from http://www.empireonline.com/jurassicworld/, resulting in more birdlike movements and actions.LEGO Jurassic World - Delta Profile (April 30, 2015) Retrieved from http://www.lego.com/en-us/jurassicworld/characters/delta-737214c74a9c4d1d8583d4a4c23b8826 She belonged to a pack consisting of Blue, Charlie, and Echo. She and her pack were trained by Owen Grady, who imprinted on them in their birth. It is assumed Delta was the second in command of the pack because of her age. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Delta and her packmates assisted their trainer in stopping the genetic hybrid Indominus rex's rampage. After her and her packmates met the Indominus rex, Delta and the rest of the raptors turned against Owen and the others. While Claire was driving the truck, Delta and Echo were chasing behind it trying to kill Claire and the boys. Delta came from behind the vehicle and pounced on a wounded InGen trooper and killed him. She later pursued the humans with Echo as they tried to escape in the vehicle, but she was driven into a tree off the side of the road by Claire while chasing the vehicle. They soon gave up and after hearing Indominus's roar, they ran off the road and into the trees. Some time later, Delta suddenly appeared unexpectedly before Owen, Claire, and the boys. They are forced to flee after the raptor killed Hoskins, who failed at trying to calm her down by copying Owen's hand gesture. After killing Hoskins, Delta continued her pursuit of Owen, Claire and the boys before being distracted by a hologram of a Dilophosaurus that was activated by Gray, but continued her pursuit after realizing it wasn't real. She was eventually met up with Blue and Echo, who had Owen, Claire, Gray and Zach surrounded. The Indominus rex soon showed up and ordered Blue and the other raptors to attack the humans. Blue hesitates, and turns against the Indominus. The hybrid swatted Blue into a wall, knocking her out. Delta and Echo team up and fight the Indominus to avenge their fallen leader. Sadly, the two were overwhelmed by the hybrid. Echo was thrown into the Winston's Steakhouse Grill and roasted alive and Delta was snatched by the hybrid's jaws and thrown away. Relationships Barry Barry appears to be Delta's personal trainer. He understands her behavior when she's hungry. Barry most likely had a closer relationship with her than with Owen. Vic Hoskins Delta seemed to take an immediate disliking to Hoskins, as shown when Hoskins was petting her; she hissed and growled aggressively and sinisterly. Barry later tells him that she only does that when she's hungry. Delta's hatred for him was fulfilled when Hoskins attempted to calm her down using Owen Grady's hand signal, it failed, and Delta bit Hoskin's arm and swiftly killed him. Blue Delta is assumed to be Blue's second in command, as she and Blue can be seen communicating and working together many times throughout the film, such as when Blue and Delta were chasing the van Claire Dearing was driving, or when Leon fell into the Raptor paddock and Blue and Delta were the first to corner him. When the I. rex seemingly killed Blue, Delta and Echo try to avenge Blue, but they both end up losing. Gallery JWRaptors.jpeg|Delta and the raptor squad. Delta is located on Blue's right side. Velociraptors and Owen.png|Owen calming the raptors. OwenRaptors.jpeg|Owen speaking to the raptors from the catwalk. Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-7.png|Delta snarling. Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-6.png Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-1.png Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-3.png|Delta and Blue cornering Owen Dilophasaurus Delta.png|Delta and a hologram of a Dilophosaurus Delta_vs_Spitter_Hologram.jpg DeltaChamber.jpg|Hoskins attempting to bond with Delta Owen-establishes-dominance-within-the-raptor-pack-in-this-new-jurassic-world-movie-clip.png RaptorSquadInEclosure02.png|Delta and company running RaptorSquadInEclosure.png Delta-in-Lab.jpg|Delta in Hammond Creation Lab It'saTrap.png Delta-Chasing-Heroes.jpg|Delta chasing surviors Raptor11.jpg Ykisyt.JPG|Delta hissing at Owen, Claire, Zach and Gray. Delta1.JPG|Delta looking up at Owen Deltablue.JPG|Delta waiting for a Feeder Rat with Blue to her right Jurassic-World-Tamed-Raptors-Explained.jpg|Owen stopping Delta and Blue Delta attacks Vic.jpg Jurassic world teamwork by wemakeyoulaughfilms-d93ehek.jpg Jurassic world ambush by wemakeyoulaughfilms-d93egz0.jpg 054c7cf1840d0f26f5fe65b033a42ee6.jpg Raptors vs I-Rex Main Street Showdown.jpg That Things Part Raptor.jpg Raptors and I-Rex.jpg Raptors hunting.jpg Hoskins_Death.png|Delta kills Hoskins Delta_is_killed.png|Delta's presumed final moments Jurassic-World-by-Universal-Studios-7-0.jpg Tumblr static 1p9oxhupz5lw00408ggk8k0g8 640 v2.gif IMG 20151029 143323.jpg |-|Games= ''LEGO Jurassic World Delta appears in the video game LEGO Jurassic World as a playable character. Delta first becomes playable, albeit briefly, in the level "Welcome to Jurassic World" just before the training course for her pack starts. When the course starts, she becomes nonplayable in the level and pairs up with Echo. After the course is finished, Leon, who is impatient with their hunting of the pig, accidentally falls into the enclosure of the raptors and becomes cornered by them. Owen and Barry soon intervene and both the pig and Leon escape. In the level "Under Attack" Delta and her pack are used in the hunt for Indominus rex, but the Indominus turns them over to her side and against the humans. Delta is the third Velociraptor the player(s) encounter. Owen sneaks past her and fires a spring created from nearby parts to push her out of the area. She is later on of the raptors that attack the MVU but are are fought off by Gray, Zach, and Barry. Her final appearance in the game's story is when she is seen in the end cutscene of "Main Street Showdown" riding Owen's motorcycle while following her pack and their new alpha Jurassic World's Tyrannosaurus. In the credits for the game, a minigame plays that has Delta and a Tyrannosaurus rex collecting and smashing objects for studs. Legodelta.png Deltalegogame.png |-|Toys= Jurassic World A toy of Delta will be released as a part of the Jurassic World toy line at a retail price of $9 along with her other packmates except Blue.Business Insider - Here's what the dinosaurs in 'Jurassic World' will look like (2015, February 17) Retrieved from http://www.businessinsider.com/jurassic-world-dinosaurs-2015-2/ Like the toys of her fellow subordinates Charlie and Echo, her toy lacks the sickle claw that Velociraptor had in both the movies and real life. There is also a Delta growler figure. It is a repaint of the Blue Growler. Jurassic-world-raptor-delta.jpg|Delta Raptor figure. Deltagrowler.jpg|Delta Growler. LEGO Jurassic World Delta and Blue appear in the LEGO Jurassic World set 75917 Raptor Rampage. Both raptors come with some kind of headwear. Jurassic-world-lego.jpg Behind the scenes It is believed by some fans that Delta survived the fight with the Indominus rex. This is because Blue was tossed by the Indominus similarly and survived and Velociraptor vocalizations can be heard in the background as Blue disappears. In the Jurassic World Special Edition Junior Novelization Delta is the first raptor of the Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack to die instead of Charlie. Delta is flung by the Indominus rex in the exact same way Rexy flung The Big One in . References de:Delta ru:Дельта Category:Jurassic World characters Category:Female characters Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Velociraptor Category:Named animals Category:Raptors Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Possibly Living Category:Possibly deceased